


Wings

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [86]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Broken Bones, Chronic Pain, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Healing, Race, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The first story in the Wing AU! Just some cute family activities with wings!





	1. Descriptions

Hi, hello, brief wing descriptions of everyone before we start this so I don’t have to fit these massive paragraphs into the actual story:

So for Dark, Imma split this in three categories: Damien, Celine, and Dark. For Damien, his wings are sleek, and pitch-black, like a raven, with that lovely glossy blue sheen that black hair gets when it’s wet that is just so pretty. He keeps them well-groomed, of course, and before the group split up Wil always helped him with molting. His wings are a bit on the small side, but not by much, and he always keeps them neatly folded against his back.

Celine’s wings are red, also on the small side, and also very well kept. They’re the deep red color of the sunset, very beautiful, very unique. Both she and Damien take immense pride in their wings, making sure they’re always at their best.

Dark, now. Dark is a different story. Dark’s body is broken beyond repair, and, judging by the way the DA fell in ‘WKM’, if they had wings they would’ve taken the brunt of the impact. Dark’s wings are mangled, broken, and bloody, staining the once-neutral grey feathers a dark, dark red in morbid patterns. They drag horribly along behind him when he walks, like a grotesque cape, the dead limbs too mangled to move besides the odd twitch. Dark still holds his head high, shutting down the pitying looks he gets with a steely glare. He still tries to keep his wings groomed, though. Wilford’s the only one he’ll allow anywhere near his wings, but only to help. When his emotions run high and his control shatters, his right wing flickers to a gorgeous red and his left a sleek black.

* * *

Wil I’m also splitting up between the Colonel and Warfstache. The Colonel’s wings are brown, but not like an ugly muddy color. More like a rich brown, like the color of dark oak wood (please don’t think Minecraft, type ‘dark oak wood’ into Google and the color I’m describing is the first image). Each feather is outlined with a lighter shade of amber or caramel, making his wings shine and give them a sort of glow, especially in the sunlight. The Colonel’s wings, before he fought and went to war, were always purposefully disheveled and rumpled, but after the war he made sure they were as sleek and shiny as Damien’s. His wings have the odd scar or two from battle, and occasionally his left wing will lock up and cramp as residual effects from a particularly nasty wound that took a long time to heal. The Colonel takes pride in these battle scars, holding his wings high and half out on display at all times.

Wilford’s wings are broken, too, but not in the same way as Dark’s. Wilford’s wings are pink with patches of brown. His wings have bald spots, patches of missing feathers from years of madness clawing at his mind and causing him to rip out his own feathers to the point where some refuse to grow back. His left wing pains him more than it ever did the Colonel, the brief spasms having Wilford shrieking with agony until it passes. The scars are a constant reminder of the blank spots in his memory, a constant reminder of just how broken he really is. He doesn’t even try to groom them; the only time his wings ever get the attention they crave is when Wilford is passed out and Dark cares for him in his sleep or he’s injured and Dr. Iplier does it. Most of the time, though, he forgets his wings are even there as he bounces around with his sickeningly psychotic, child-like energy. Dark helps him when it hurts, and Wil returns the favor.

* * *

Okay, so we’ll start with the androids as a whole. As machines, all of their wings are mechanical, but, like the rest of their fascinating and frankly mega-complicated bodies, they work and run so smoothly and are made of such a light material that they’re as realistic and fluid as it gets. All of them are primarily silver, and it’s the last bottom foot or so of their wings that’s personalized/colored. All of them are measured to the exact average size of wings across the globe, leaving them with slightly disproportionately huge wings. So not only are they shiny, metal, and make the coolest *shink* noise as the metal feathers move, but they’re also massive. A rather cool feature the android wings have is that the Googles and Bing have total control over each individual feather, so, if they wanted to, they could make their wings bristle like giant, shiny porcupines if they oh-so-desired. The glowing logos on all of their shirts make their wings constantly have gleam to them.

Okay, so now we’ll get into the personalization. We’ll start with Google. The end of his wings are colored the same shade of blue as his shirt. As the most robotic-like of the androids, the ‘perfect machine’, his wings are rarely used, seen mostly just folded up neatly and compactly against his back. Of course he’ll use them when necessary or most convenient to getting his work done, but usually they’re ignored.

Green’s wings are green at the end, like his own shirt. He’s the one who most utilizes his wings, though not for flying. He uses them as extra hands, or, occasionally, a temporary shelf, using the unique control over his feathers to mold them to his use. Red is constantly annoyed with him due to Green’s spread wings being a regular blockage of the pathways in the Googles’ office.

Red’s wings are, you guessed it, red at the ends, matching his shirt. He, too, uses his wings, but for brushing/shoving people aside. He has a nearly nonexistent tolerance for mistakes, second only to Google’s, and is always using his wings to smack others in the back of the head, usually causing bleeding when performing said act on the flesh-and-blood egos.

Oliver’s wings are oh my God they’re yellow. Despite have a human name, Oliver utilizes his wings more similarly to Google than any of the others. In fact, the only use his wings get are when they display his emotions, or as close to emotions as the android can get. For example, they ripple and click, creating the *shink* sound when he’s agitated, and the feathers flutter whenever he feels impatient. They’re basically mood indicators to him.

Now Bing is a completely different story. His wings are a lovely golden-orange at the ends, the same color as his logo. His wings are always semi-spread in an attempt for him to seem bigger than he really is (and as a way to show off to the Googles). Any excuse he has to flaunt or use his wings Bing will take without a second’s hesitation. The other egos usually end up very annoyed because Bing probably broke something in his eagerness

* * *

Okay, as for the Jims, I don’t think they’re identical. Well, at least not in color. I think CJ’s wings are a pale, baby blue, like the color of their shirts, and RJ’s would be like a light, dusty brown. In terms of shape and size, they’d be perfectly just the right size for comfortable flight, and they’d be rather rounded in terms of shape, kinda like an owl’s. They tend to flap when they get excited, and they’re probably the only egos to fly often and regularly, if only to get those A+ perfect camera angles

* * *

Ayyyy Bim. His wings are purple, like a pretty royal purple. As a showman, his wings are kept in peak condition, physically and appearance wise, sleek and shiny with not so much as a feather out of place. He likes to add silver glitter to them during shows, and occasionally he forgets to wash it out and basically becomes a living disco-ball whenever he walks into a dark room. During shows they’re always splayed out and showing off, just small enough that they don’t actually interfere with lines of sight, not that he’d care if they did. He tends to grip onto and fidget with the end of one of them whenever he’s nervous.

* * *

Uh Ed Edgar. Brown. Like, a muddy, almost ugly brown. And he doesn’t like to take care of them. Well, more like he doesn’t know how and therefore can’t be bothered, so he’s wings always end up looking greasy and gross, feathers occasionally falling out. They flutter a _lot_ , pretty much whenever he finishes a sentence. About once a month or so Mr. Perfectionist Bim will get fed up with him and say ‘That’s it I’m grooming your wings come on.’ and basically drags his ass to the bathroom for a proper deep clean. Ed always grumbles through it and will never ever admit how nice his wings feel afterwards.

* * *

The Host’s wings are the color of rust and old blood mottled together with a little bit of white and grey, and goddamn massive, shaped long and narrow, like a water bird. Once upon a time they were magnificent and intimidating and powerful, but now they just trail along behind him, horribly atrophied and just the thin memory of the glory they used to have. After all, what use does a blind man have for flight? Only when he’s truly terrified or furious or that dangerous combination of both does he raise his wings, with a wingspan even greater than Dark’s, each wing easily double the length of his whole body. That being said, his wings are easily the most sensitive parts of the Host’s body, and Dr. Iplier has used that weakness against him many a time in getting the blind ego to calm down and relax. And, you know, for other things.

* * *

Good ol’ Dr. Iplier. His wings are a pale blue, like the color of the sky on a clear summer’s day, and each feather is outlined in pure white. He’s usually able to keep them under control, as large wings in such a cramped space like his facility/office doesn’t make for a good combo, but whenever he’s flustered they’ll just burst out full-length and just start flapping nervously and absolutely _wreak_ anything that was in the way. He wears one of the Host’s feathers in a small pendent around his neck, tucked into his shirt so no one can see. He thinks the Host doesn’t know, but come on the guy is practically a god. He totally knows. And it makes him grin like an idiot whenever he ‘accidentally’ brushes a hand over where it’s hidden, partially because it’s goddamn adorable and partially because the move makes the doctor flustered and well yeah. Dr. Iplier, when he’s not shut in his office or stuck in an Ego Meeting, absolutely _loves_ to go flying. If he had/wanted to, he could fly for days before he got tired. And the Host will watch him from the ground, painting a beautiful picture in his mind of the scene with his narrations.

* * *

The Silver Shepherd is up next. His wings are white, but the feathers outlining his wings are black, with the occasionally black feather in the middle, too. A bit like a dalmatian patterning. Like Bim, he tends to fidget with his wings a lot, grabbing the corners of them and just randomly pulling at the feathers (NOT pulling them out, that would hurt like a bitch). His wings flap a lot, just in general, whenever he feels any particular emotion strongly. His wings themselves in terms of shape resemble that of a falcon’s, made for sustaining speed and agility, and as such very powerful, useful for fighting crime.

* * *

And King. His wings are a russet reddish-brown kind of color, mottled in with the occasional just straight up brown feather, and also some lighter spots that look suspiciously like peanut butter. He’s not particularly adept at flying, preferring to climb with his squirrels than soar in the sky, but he still does when necessary to keep them from atrophying. The most common use for his wings is as massive blankets for his subjects whenever they decide to take a nap together outside in King’s little clearing in the forest where he’s claimed as his own special place. He’s missing the odd feather here and there due to squirrel curiosity, but eh he doesn’t get mad. He loves his subjects and they love him back so.

* * *

Eric’s wings are a beautiful pastel rainbow, mottled pastel green, blue and purple. They’re actually quite big, and he once upon a time he lived to fly, but after the crippling abuse he’s gone through with his father, his wings have been horrifically scarred and damaged and atrophied from years forced to remain grounded. When he first arrived at the ego manor, his wings had bald spots both from the cold of being out of the streets and Derek pulling out his feathers. But, with the egos (specifically Dr. Iplier, Bim, and Ed’s help), he’s working on getting them back up there, his feathers regrowing and covering his scars, and he’s learning to love to fly again, especially with Bim encouraging and guiding him in the air. They twitch a _lot_ , they’re very fidgety, and he has a habit of grabbing one of them and pulling at his feathers, borderline ripping them out, whenever he gets super jumpy and nervous, as a sick way of punishing himself with his father no longer around. When he flinches, they wrap around his body like a cocoon as a shield, and slowly the egos are working on fixing those instinctive reactions instilled in him from years of abuse. He sleeps like that, too, wrapped in a cocoon of his wings.

* * *

Reynolds’ are a dusty gold in color, darkening into a deep brown on the bottom edge. They’re on the small side, a bit rounded in shape, with a few small scars and bent or missing feathers from construction accidents. He only really ever flies on the job, but will absolutely go flying with Eric the second he asks, dropping whatever he’s doing. Out of all the egos, he’s the least expressive with his wings - beyond the odd shudder every now and again, they’re pretty stationary and kept folded against back. He and Ed have gotten into many fights that simply consist of them just flaring their wings at each other with crossed arms, hard stares, and barely a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of these a LONG time ago, like, when I was still writing EHBD, so if they don't QUITE fit the characterizations I have now and are a little wonky, that's why, but most of it is still accurate, I fixed it up a bit. Anyway, I'll be adding these descriptions to Ego Characterizations too, and I've also got Septic Descriptions if you'd like to see those in that chapter as well!


	2. Wings

It was a beautiful day, not too hot, no clouds, and a light, warm breeze flowing by every now and then.

It was an absolutely _perfect_ day for flying.

Dr. Iplier launched into the air first with a wide smile, always eager for a leisurely flight. His blue wings melded almost perfectly with the clear sky, discernable only by the white outline each of his feathers had. Bim was quick to join him with a whoop of laughter, the silver glitter he doused both his hair and wings in shimmering magnificently against the deep royal purple of his feathers. King took to the skies next, followed by Bing, and then the vast majority of the egos were suddenly all soaring above the manor and the woods that stretched beyond, laughing and playing and all in all enjoying themselves.

A select few remained on the ground, however; Dark, Wilford, the Host, and Eric all stared upward, watching the others. Wilford shot Dark a small smile before flapping his wings, shedding pink and brown feathers _everywhere_ as he took to the air. At first he was unsteady, the patches of missing feathers decorating his wings waking it hard to gain momentum, but eventually, he, too, was soaring with the others.

Dark carefully sat down on the porch steps, situating his broken and mangled wings behind him in the least painful position, as Eric let out a longing sigh, eyes shining as he watched the others. The purple and brown specs that were Bim and Ed gradually grew bigger, and then they were touching down, their wings creating a wind that ruffled Eric’s hair and feathers.

“Come on, Eric! Join us!” Bim beamed at him, gently brushing the tip of one wing along Eric’s. “It’s _gorgeous_ up there!”

Eric shrunk, reaching for one wings and tugging on his feathers, only stopping when Bim blocked his hand with his own wing. “Um, I-I-I don’t know if I _can_ , I’m still not…not strong enough…”

“Of course you are!” Ed smiled warmly. “You and Dr. Iplier have been workin’ on this for _months!_ You’re ready for this! Besides, there will never be a more perfect day to test yourself out.”

“And if you _do_ somehow fall,” Bim added, sidling closer. “We’ll be right here to catch you.”

Eric’s wings twitched, a couple of pastel blue feathers falling to the ground, along with a single pastel green and a few pastel purple. “Okay…i-if you’re sure…”

“And we absolutely are!” Bim grinned, taking his hand, and Ed took his other. Ed nodded, and then all three of them were spreading their wings and launching back into the air. Eric wobbled, his high-pitched squeak audible even from the ground, and Ed and Bim spread out from him a bit, gliding along beside him with their wingtips just under his and guiding him along until he evened out. A big, beaming smile spread across his face, and he shot up higher, flying over towards Reynolds, who was hovering just above the trees.

The Host sighed heavily, wandering further out into the backyard just to shed his coat and lie down on the grass, his arms and wings spread to their full length. His wingspan was _massive_ , just over twenty-three feet in length, and it showed as he spread out on the grass. Once, long _long_ ago, the Host’s wings were something to be revered, a symbol of the power he – the _Author_ – held. But he hasn’t flown in nearly six years. In the weeks of his recovery from the Author tearing his eyes out, his wings had atrophied significantly, withering away, and the Host hadn’t bothered to remedy it. After all, what use did he have for flight? His narrations could only do so much, so he preferred to keep his feet on the ground, his wings more or less forgotten. Still, he smiled as his mumbled narrations brought him an image of Dr. Iplier grinning broadly as he soared high above him, clearly happy.

“Hey Silver! Wanna race to King’s treehouse?”

Silver frowned. “Bing, I am literally built for speed, and _you_ are literally a ton of metal. There’s no _way_ you can win!”

Bing eyes flashed, his metal wings gleaming. “Only one way to find out!”

“We want to race!” The Jims both circled the pair, their owl-like wings gliding easily in the calm air.

Google crossed his arms, his infuriating little smirk making an appearance. “If we’re all going to compete, the distance should be increased. And there should be a referee.”

“I-I’ll ref.” Eric raised his hand shyly. “So where are we going now?”

Dr. Iplier grinned, drifting closer. “How about first to the willow tree?”

King visibly paled. “Please don’t hurt to willow. I’m pretty sure it’s older than the manor.”

“ _Relax_ , King, we’re not gonna be touching down, it’s just a landmark!” Bim flipped upside down briefly in order to press a kiss to King’s forehead before his wings went stiff and he dropped, righting himself soon after.

“I think I’ll sit this one out, too, I’m not much in terms of speed and stability.” Wilford drifted over to hover by Eric before turning back to the group. “We’ll head out to the willow! Whoever reaches us first wins!”

The two flew off as the rest got situated, hovering just above the manor. Reynolds took the lead once Eric gave the thumbs up. “Ready… _GO!_ ” And they were off.

Later, they’d all end up fighting for at least an hour over who _actually_ won (despite Silver whipping past Eric and Wilford a solid five seconds before anyone else), until Dark’s aura flaring made them all snap their jaws shut, his mangled wings twitching marginally. But in the end, petty squabbles aside, they enjoyed the lovely day, and that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Absolutely perfect, beautiful beans, I love them._ I have several more stories in the Wing AU, but if you want to see anything specific let me know! And it has been _far_ too long since any of the egos got hurt, and _far_ too long since I have written about the Author for this series! See you Sunday!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
